Le pâle reste obscur
by MathBeth
Summary: Les Griffeurs ont été vaincus, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre dans le noir que les portes s'ouvrent sur leur nouvelle vie. Mais Newt ne peut se résoudre à ne pas paniquer.


_Tout est enfin fini_ avait-il pensé, alors que la porte métallique s'était refermée sur eux, laissant les cadavres de griffeurs, le Labyrinthe et ceux qui avaient décidé de rester loin derrière eux, comme un mauvais songe s'épaississant alors que le sommeil s'effaçait. Newt tremblait, de longs frissons d'effroi parcourant son corps, toujours plus puissants et saisissants. Il avait du mal à respirer, et les ténèbres l'entourant n'arrangeaient rien à la situation, le rendant alerte au moindre bruit, moindre mouvement pouvant indiquer la présence d'un autre danger. Il entendait les voix des autres rescapés trembler, sangloter pour certains, mais il entendait aussi l'espoir chez d'autres. Peu à peu, toutes les voix s'atténuèrent et le silence emplit la pièce, se fondant parfaitement dans l'espace. La respiration de Newt ne se calmait pas, et n'entendre aucun bruit ne faisait qu'empirer sa panique, alors il tenta d'identifier les personnes autour de lui, pour penser à autre chose qu'au danger potentiel de se retrouver dans une telle situation. A sa gauche se trouvait Chuck, qui était facilement reconnaissable à sa respiration saccadée et sa petite taille d'adolescent. Il semblait aussi effrayé que les autres, mais bien plus calme que Newt qui commençait à sentir ses membres se crisper et se tétaniser peu à peu. A sa droite, cependant, il ne mit même pas une seconde à reconnaitre le rythme déterminé du souffle de Thomas, qui n'était pas apeuré ni tourmenté par ce qui leur arrivait, sûrement parce qu'il était là depuis moins longtemps qu'eux, il n'avait pas peur du changement, ni de ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du monde.  
La simple pensée à propos de ce qui les attendait derrière la barrière métallique réaffirma la panique de Newt, qui sentit un poids oppresser sa poitrine et l'empêcher de respirer. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, et il remercia silencieusement le noir complet de ne permettre personne de voir la larme dévalant sa joue à toute vitesse. Il sentit ses jambes le trahir, et il sût qu'il devait se raccrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
« Pourquoi ça ne s'ouvre pas ? » demanda une voix tremblante, comme un souffle dans l'air vide.  
Personne ne répondit, car personne ne connaissait a réponse, et il n'y avait plus aucune place pour les présomptions.  
Peu à peu, les pensées se mirent à parasiter l'esprit de Newt, qui imagina le pire des scénarios, celui où toute cette bataille aurait fini par être vaine et où il aurait été préférable de mourir avant, dans le Bloc ou dans le Labyrinthe au lieu de finir ici, pittoresquement.  
C'est alors qu'il commit un geste désespéré, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il sentit ses propres doigts se tendre pour chercher la chaleur de la paume de Thomas, toujours stoïque à ses côtés. Quand ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de Thomas, il sentit ce dernier sursauter à ses côtés, mais rester toujours aussi immobile, ce qui l'encouragea à laisser glisser ses doigts fébriles entre les siens. Il raffermit sa prise, si fort que la main de Thomas trembla à cause de la sienne. Mais aucun des deux garçons ne dit un seul mot, laissant le silence régner dans la pièce, comme prisonnière du temps. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur le visage fin du blond, et il rassembla toutes ses dernières forces à ne laisser aucun son sortir de ses lèvres serrées comme ses doigts contre ceux du brun.  
Soudain, alors qu'il était resté immobile jusqu'à maintenant, la main de Thomas se serra doucement, envoyant une décharge de chaleur dans le corps du plus âgé. La chaleur remontait doucement, redonnant une nouvelle force, un nouvel espoir après son passage, comme une vague rapporte un nouveau sable et emporte les débris dans le lointain avec elle. Le pouce du brun caressa doucement le haut de la main de Newt, qui lui continuait de garder des doigts fermement collés entre ceux de l'autre. Les mouvements alternaient entre frôlement léger laissant au garçon l'impression d'une brise apaisante et une pression lui offrant une sensation de chaleur digne d'un brasier. Le cœur de Newt ne s'était pas calmé, mais ses battements n'étaient plus pour la même raison, il voyait les ténèbres les entourant d'une toute autre manière, comme leurs respirations, ainsi que ce qu'il y avait derrière les barrières qui refusaient toujours de s'ouvrir. Il ne voyait plus un futur désastreux et bref, entouré de mort et de désolation, mais la possibilité d'un avenir meilleur, d'opportunités qu'il n'y avait pas dans le Bloc, enfermé entre quatre murs. Il voyait un avenir aux côtés de Thomas, entouré de leurs amis, teinté d'une amère nostalgie pour leurs amis perdus au nom de la liberté.

Leurs deux corps se rapprochaient désormais, leurs mains étaient toujours liés, et Newt avait retrouvé l'espoir de vivre.

Mais les portes finirent par s'ouvrir, inondant les ténèbres d'une terrible lumière artificielle, colorant leurs peaux d'une blancheur maladive. Tout était clair, et les larmes du blond étaient séchées. Les blocards commencèrent à avancer les uns après les autres, leurs muscles tendus, prêts à bondir face au danger d'un monde nouveau.  
La chaleur rassurante dans la main de Newt le quitta lentement, et un vide immense prit place, soudain il regretta que le silence ne soit pas que dans son esprit. Il regarda avec impuissance la silhouette de Thomas se rapprocher de Teresa, se coller contre elle, prêt à la protéger.  
Le futur lui parut plus pâle, comme reflété par ces affreux néons. Il s'engagea à son tour dans le couloir, prêt à affronter ce nouveau monde.


End file.
